


Choice

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you need is meaningless, it's what you choose that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

He'd never say he can't live without Wilson. He could, easily. He just doesn't want to, just like the vicodin.

And why should he, when he doesn't have to?

Besides, what does it mean, to say you can't live without something or someone? It doesn't mean much at all. He can't live without air, but that doesn't mean he particularly likes it, he doesn't even notice it, only its absence.

Want means more. Want means he cares. Want means he has a choice, a conscious choice. That he makes a choice. And he chooses Wilson.

Every day, he chooses Wilson.


End file.
